


Being Katherine

by simply_aly



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mistaken Identity, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena pretends to be Katherine in order to try and get the moonstone from Mason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Katherine

Without warning, Mason Lockwood is grabbing me and kissing me and there is this moment of panic because…well, it’s Mason, and he’s involved with Katherine and….  
  
I kiss back determinedly and he pushes me up against the wall. “God, I’ve missed you, Kat,” he groans against my lips.  
  
I try to remain silent so I can play this either way it goes, but there’s something in me that dictates separately from my cautious brain. “I’ve missed you too. So much.”  
  
He’s got me pinned against the back wall of the Grill, and it’s slightly uncomfortable, but he’s a good kisser and a part of me sees why Katherine might have decided on him.  
  
Stefan or Damon’s going to be wondering where I’m at in a few minuets, so this has to be quick.  
  
I pull at his shirt and he seems to get the hint and he takes his off followed by mine, his lips moving from my lips to my neck to my now exposed breasts.  
  
My eyes follow where he dropped my shirt and then look into his eyes. I push him away. “Where’s the moonstone?” I ask.  
  
“I don’t have it yet, Kat, I told you—” I don’t stay to listen to the rest.  
  
I grab my shirt, put it on quickly and leave without another word.  
  
Sometimes, it’s just too easy to become Katherine.


End file.
